primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgonopsid
Episode 1.4 Episode 1.6 Episode 2.1 Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 Episode 4.2 Episode 5.6 }} Gorgonopsids are a group of creatures that were at one time called "mammal-like reptiles", though in most current classification systems, they are not true reptiles, instead much more closely related to true mammals. Their mammalian specializations include differentiated tooth shape, the fully developed temporal fenestra, pillar-like rear legs and even ear bones, as well as other traits associated with its mammalian descendants. Arguments have even been made for synapsids of its time being endothermic. They have two sabre-teeth that are larger than the others. What’s really special about Gorgonopsids is their patience and implacability. Once they have smelt blood they have a tendency to pursue their prey at all costs. In fact it was this keen sense of smell that originally tempted it into the cold present, lured by the smell of humans and waste from a supermarket. They then store their kills in trees like leopards. They can gallop at a top speed of 50 km/h. Facts Gorgonopsid is a suborder of therapsid synapsids. Their name is a reference to the Gorgons of Greek mythology. Like other therapsids, gorgonopsians were at one time called "mammal-like reptiles", though in most current classifcation systems, they are not true reptiles, but instead are much more closely related to true mammals. Their mammalian specializations include differentiated (heterodont) tooth shape, a fully developed temporal fenestra, pillar-like rear legs, and ear bones. Gorgonopsians are a part of a group of therapsids called theriodonts, which includes mammals. They were among the largest carnivores of the late Permian. The largest known, Inostrancevia, was the size of a large bear(about 3.5-4m long) with a 75 cm long skull, 12-cm long saber-like teeth and about 700kg(clearly an adaptation to being a carnivore). It is unknown whether they had fur, scales, or naked skin. It probably ate other large mammalian reptiles like Scutosaurus. In Primeval Episode 1.1 One entered into the present through an Anomaly that opened up in the Forest of Dean. The Gorgonopsid attacked Helen Cutter in an asda shopping centre carpark and easily flung cars around. It then returned through the Anomaly. The Anomaly reopened 8 years later and the Gorgonopsid entered through it. This shows that the Gorgonopsids are extremely territorial, as this individual seemed to be guarding the area where the anomalies appeared for eight years. The Gorgonopsid killed a cow to eat and stored it in a tree. It then went on to attack a truck. The Gorgonopsid also attacked Ben Trent's house and a school but both times caused no casualties. Nick Cutter and the team tracked it down, but when they least expected, it attacked them, but Stephen Hart ran it over, thinking he killed it. It managed to attack, but was gunned down. Episode 1.6 Tom Ryan, his men, as well as Nick and Helen Cutter go back to the Permian period at a time five years before the abandoned camp they found in the Episode 1.1. They are followed by a Future Predator, whose offspring they have taken. The predator attacks and kills Ryan and his men. At this point a Gorgonopsid arrives, stunning the Predator briefly before beginning to devour its young. The Predator and the Gorgonopsid then battle. The Predator uses its agility to get of the top of the Gorgonopsid and scratch and bite its neck. The Gorgonopsid used its weight to fling the predator around. Despite losing an eye, the Gorgonopsid emerges victorious when it grabs the Predator's front limb holding it still long enough before it rears up with the Predator on its back, crushing it beneath its weight. The Gorgonopsid then left to eat the Future Predator's body. Episode 3.10 A Gorgonopsid makes a return and attacks and kills Connor Temple from the back before he could close the future anomaly. Episode 4.2 In 2011, footage of the Gorgonopsid appeared on Creaturesightings.com, a site ran by Duncan. It was said to be a mutant lion. Episode 5.6 A Gorgonopsid makes a return and saves the team from a Mutated Future Predator. It kills the predator and gives a final roar. It is unknown what happened to it after that but it could have possibly been returned to its home era or kept at the ARC. Trivia *Gorgonopsia means "Weird Face". *Gorgonopsid is the 1st predatory creature Nicks team has encounters. *This is the 1st creature in Primeval. *The Gorgonopsid roar is a very repeated sound it was not only used in the Gorgonopsid appearences but was used for the dinosaurs in Duncans TV and was the last sound in 1.6. * This is the only creature from Series 1 encountered again in the present and was not part of Leeks creature army, though it may have been one of the 13 creatures he planted. * The Gorgonopsid to kill a Future Predator. *The Gorgonopsid is most likely to be the cause of Helens disappearance in Series 1. * This is the first creature that Helen Cutter encountered. * This is the 1st living creature to appear on screen. The 1st human being Helen . * The Gorgonopsid is the first creature to attack a child. * This is the first creature to kill a human. * The Gorgonopsid is the first creature to be killed. * The Gorgonopsid is the first creature to kill an animal. * This is the first prehistoric creature to appear. * This is the first Mammal-like reptile (synapsid) to appear. * It is also the first Paleozoic animal to appear in Primeval. * The Gorgonopsid is the first creature to kill a cow. The second is a Labyrinthinodont in Series 4. * Since they came from the same place as Scutosaurus, the species is most likely Inostrancevia and they are the same size. * The Gorgonopsid in Primeval bears a resemblance to the Gorgonopsids from Walking with Monsters. * Its possible that the Gorgonopsid was in Leek's Creature Prison since the Arthropleura was shown. There is however no proof that Leek had a Gorgonopsid in his prison. Gallery :See also: Category:Images of Gorgonopsids Episode1.1 2.JPG Episode1.1 4.JPG Episode1.1 24.JPG Episode1.1 31.JPG Episode1.1 38.JPG Episode1.1 39.JPG Episode1.1 40.JPG Episode1.1 41.JPG Episode1.1 50.JPG Episode1.6 12.jpg Episode1.6 39.jpg Episode1.6 41.jpg Episode1.6 42.jpg Episode1.6 43.jpg Episode1.6 44.jpg Episode1.6 45.jpg Episode1.6 46.jpg Future Predator.jpeg Images-5.jpeg|The Gorgonopsid fights the Future Predator Images-7.jpeg RRAAHHR!!!!.jpeg What?.jpeg Gorgonpsid Roar.JPG|The Gorgonopsid Roaring|link=Episode 3.3 Gorgonopsid.png|Gorgonopsid Walking Through School|link=Episode 5.6 Promotional Images File:Ep6 1.jpg gorgonopsid28.jpg gorgonopsid23.jpg Gorgonopsid.jpg PermianG.jpg External Links *Gorgonopsid on the BBC America site *Gorgonopsid on the Watch site Category:Mammal-like reptiles Category:Permian creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Synapsids Category:Paleozoic creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures